1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improving the quality of the image photographed with a camera having a flash. More specifically, this invention provides an apparatus and process for enhancing the image photographed in intra-oral photography.
2. Background of the Invention
In the art of oral photography, metallic mirrors and circular flashes are generally utilized. Metallic mirrors cause distortions in intra-oral photographs. Circular illuminations emanating from a circular flash is essentially dispersed and affects the quality of intra-oral photography.
Therefore, what is needed and what has been invented by me is an apparatus and method for enhancing the images of intra-oral photography which do not include the foregoing deficiencies.